Cheaters
by Love Bad Karma
Summary: Laurent cheated on his diet in Alaska didn't he? So I decided to write about if they Cullens cheated, how they cheated, and how they hid that they cheated. I bet Bella will be happy, don't you?


* * *

Okay so before you read any of this just know, I don't know Stephanie Meyer or do I talk to her and I don't own her characters. This was simply written on a whim...

* * *

Without a sound the window to Bella's second floor bedroom slid open and a dark figure gracefully landed with both feet firmly on the ground after swinging himself through the wooden frame. Bella should have been expecting this visitor, he came almost every night, but he usually asked if he could come before hand or at least waited until he was invited. Tonight however he was taking her by surprise

Gasping from where she stood, (Several steps from the half way closed door) Bella hugged the dark blue towel around her body making sure it stayed on. Scowling at the expressions of amusement and curiosity on Edwards's face, along with his lingering eyes she finished shutting the door behind her, making sure she did so quietly.

A blush had began to work it's way up to her cheeks made worse by the fact that she tripped on the way to her bed and revealed more skin. "Do you mind!" she hissed in retaliation to his small chuckle.

"No not at all." Edward answered leaning casually against the wall opposite of her bedroom door, his eyes still lingering making her face flush into a deeper shade of red. "You can get dressed in here I could wait in the front yard, the hall, outside your window…" his voice trailed off suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be taking a human moment in the bathroom." Bella whispered, emphasizing the word 'bathroom' and then stumbling out of the room.

Edward chuckled darkly to himself as he sat down in the middle of her bed. Maybe he should have warned he was coming, after all this was embarrassing for both of them.

The door creaked open again and a small sliver of light fell into the room and grew to the size of the doorway as Bella reentered her room dressed in pajama shorts and an old t-shirt of hers.

Walking over to her bed she climbed into Edwards lap and shivered from the cold touch of his arms around her body.

"Why are you here?" She asked slightly confused, though she had no objection.

His cold lips pressed into her damp hair and he laughed softly hearing her heart accelerate slightly. "Your hair smells like Strawberries again."

"I found my old shampoo, now answer the question."

"Don't you want me here?" Edward asked in a teasing offended tone.

Bella sighed. "Of course I want you here it's just you usually tell me when your coming or wait to be invited. I thought you said you couldn't come tonight anyways. Hunting, remember?" Turning her head up she glanced at his eyes, they were almost black, and that was dangerous.

"We… rescheduled. We can't hunt tonight." Edward answered vaguely.

"Hmm... Why not?"

"It's just not the right time to hunt."

"There's a right and wrong time to hunt?" she questioned with more curiosity then needed.

"Bella, there' a right and a wrong time for everything." Edward answered with double meaning to his words. "Now would be the wrong time for both."

She sighed again. "There never is going to be a right time to talk about it, is there?"

"We've talked about it; can't we stop with the discussion about it?"

"No." Bella answered firmly.

"Bella stop being so ridd-" He stopped his sentence and stood up in front of the bed, hiding her from view. A low growl rumbled through his chest and sent shivers down her spine.

"Charlie!" Bella hissed hoping Edward wouldn't get to loud.

"Hush."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"You can't read their-"

"Of course I can, but they're not exactly thinking their name now are they? Though they are thinking of their husband and how he's holding up around the rest of you humans."

A slow smile crept across Bella's once frightened face, though she never got to answer for a small figure climbed through the window landing gracefully on her feet.

"Edward it's time." Alice whispered in a soft, gentle voice with a firm tone to it.

Edward nodded as pulled Bella into his arms for a moment.

"Be safe." She whispered against his chest and he laughed softly.

"I always am." He paused kissing the top of her head. "Be careful, Bella."

"I'm always careful." She mumbled blushing again.

Tilting her chin up so her face was within inches of his and she could feel her heart beat accelerate.

"Edward!" Alice warned, and a sad and angered expression fell upon his face.

"I love you." Bella whispered taking his hand and looking down to the ground. Again Edward lifted her chin up and pressed his cold lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling away.

"I love you too."

With that he backed up to the window and paused facing back towards

"No werewolves." Edward warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bella answered with purposeful sarcasm.

He smiled grimly in response and slid out of the window, making no noise as he did so.

Alice took another step towards the window and paused, an apologetic look on her face. "Bella were not-" She stopped and shook her head. "Sweet dreams Bella." Alice whispered giving her a look that sent shivers down Bella's spine before following Edward out the window.

Alone in her room Bella collapsed on her bed her mind swimming with the usual thoughts. Being Edwards Fiancé, choosing between life and death, Victoria and the Volturi… Soon she was asleep with dreams that were far from being sweet.

The second dream she had was the one that scared her the most.

She was in the meadow by looking at herself and Edward from the outside when they were first in the meadow? No, but it was a similar experience… Something was different this time something was wrong with the way he was looking at her.

Then Edwards's body formed to what Alice looked like tonight with the same long sleeved green shirt and jeans. She too was looking at Bella in a different way, a way that was normal to her. It was the same expression Alice had given her before climbing out the window.

It was only then Bella knew what was wrong with Alice's expression. It was severe, harsh, warning, and scary all at the same time. The crimson red color of her eyes made it worse, especially with the meaning of the color.


End file.
